Yours
by asparagus
Summary: [White Flag Arc] Jack reaches a compromise with himself. [Slash]


Title: Yours  
  
Author: asparagus  
  
Email: asparagus@iamwasted.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Jack reaches a compromise with himself.  
  
Spoilers: Pirates of the Carribean  
  
Warnings: Slash (J/W), Angsty Fluff, Mild Language  
  
Disclaimer: I have no claim on the movie "Pirates of the Carribean". In no way whatsoever am I profiting from this fictional piece - unless it's an ego boost from any comments you people deem worthy of sending my way.  
  
Author's Note: I started to write the end to this arc, but wound up hating it because it got majorly angsty again. Before I could resalvage the piece, a plot bunny caught me, and so we have this. I'm not sure if this is the end yet. But, if it is, side-stories will probably follow, or maybe an entirely new arc. Let's wait and see. ~_^ Still, thanks to everyone. This is dedicated to those who've been there from start...like Pointy-Eared Archer who set me on this track and the supportive likes of Jade Stellar and Starlit Hope. Special note to Dream Weaver, who joined the band wagon later on. ^_^ Lastly, sorry for the wait, but I've been uninspired and overloaded with work. Hope you guys think this is worth it though. ~_^  
  
The White Flag Arc -  
  
That Night at Tortuga  
  
Last Night on the Interceptor  
  
My Lover's Gone  
  
White Flag  
  
A Woman's Prerogative  
  
Tête-à-tête  
  
All's Fair  
  
Tongue-tied  
  
Worth It  
  
and this...  
  
-----  
  
Yours  
  
The sun had already started its descent when they reached Tortuga. Immediately, lots were drawn for who would stay on the ship the first night and who would get shore leave. When it was over, shouted curses followed the lucky ones who stepped off to enjoy a night of debauchary. Wine, women, and song were on the menu. Jack smiled in amusement, then turned to talk to a sour-faced Gibbs. The man had lost to Anamaria in the deciding game of dice. With an angry scowl, the other man spoke of the need to re-stock on goods they hadn't found on their raid. But, catching sight of his lover, Jack just idly nodded in response.  
  
The young man smiled as he came up to them with a smug Anamaria. But, the woman's baiting of Gibbs was muted to a dull buzz as Jack focused on Will. He continued to do so from the corner of his eye as they walked off the dock and into the streets. In fact, he'd been doing that alot as of late, studying even the slighest nuance of the other. It was as if he couldn't get enough of his earth-bound angel. -His- angel, he smiled at the thought.   
  
"What are you smiling about?"  
  
"Wot?" Jack's eyes widened in feigned innocence.  
  
Will just shook his head with a smile of his own.  
  
"Ah, there you are," Anamaria said as she caught up with them. "Ready to explore the wonders of Tortuga, Will?"  
  
"Ah...Jack?"  
  
"Go on, Will."  
  
"But - "  
  
"I've got an old friend to visit," Jack explained with an apologetic grin. "I'll meet up with you later. Savvy?"  
  
A pout that only the young man could manage appeared on his face. It was hard to resist, but Jack forced himself to turn away. Better start walking before Will brought out the big guns.  
  
"Oh...and try not to do anything stupid," he called out over his shoulder as he walked away.  
  
He smirked at Will's sputter of indignation and Anamaria's laugh. Some things never changed.  
  
*****  
  
Jack tried to remember how he'd wound up in a bar with a skirt in his lap and not even a touch of rum in him.   
  
It had started out with a game of poker. Nothing wrong with that, especially not when he was winning. Not even cheating this time. So, two points to him. Then, one of the ol' backstabbing crew came along, cringing and grovelling. Jack hadn't even tried to kill him. Three points then.  
  
He was in a good mood. Had everything he wanted, lacked for nothing. All he needed now was Will to walk in with Anamaria. And, of course, as luck would have it, that would have to happen just as some brazen tart plopped herself on his lap and smacked him a right good one on the lips.  
  
A slap would have been preferrable compared to the look on Will's face.  
  
The young man had turned very pale, and his eyes... Will had always spoken the most eloquently with them, and at that moment, it was as if the light had gone out in them.  
  
Jack had never felt so dirty in his life.  
  
For some time, he just looked at the empty doorway as if frozen. Then, he pushed the insulted woman of his lap and walked outside. But, by then, Will was gone. He felt oddly numb, and he didn't even notice Anamaria until she hit him on the shoulder.  
  
"What the hell was that about?"  
  
"She just..." He waved his hands uselessly. "I didn't - "  
  
"Save your explanation for Will...if you can find him."  
  
"Where was he headed?" Jack asked, suddenly panicked.  
  
"He told me he was going home," Anamaria flatly replied.  
  
Jack almost thought he heard his heart shatter. He didn't hear anything else his friend said and just walked down the street, suddenly still hands shoved in his pockets. When he snapped out of his stupor, he found himself at the door of his cabin. It was the last place he wanted to be with all the memories it held. Maybe he'd bunk down below tonight. Tomorrow he could switch rooms with Anamaria. But, the numbness was starting to fade and there was only one way to stop the feelings from returning. Unfortunately, the rum was in his room.  
  
He turned the knob and quietly stepped inside. But, as soon as he did, the senses that were so attuned to his lover's presence went into a frenzy. Will immediately stopped what he was doing, satchel in one hand and clothes in the other.  
  
"You're leaving," Jack said hoarsely.  
  
Saying the words out loud caused the reality of it to hit him so hard he actually winced.  
  
"No. I'm moving back to my bunk. ...I thought you'd want your room back," Will said softly.  
  
Jack watched dumbly as his lover went back to his packing.  
  
"But, Anamaria...she said you were planning to go home."  
  
"I told you I wouldn't leave you. The ship is where you are. -This- is my home," Will patiently explained as he continued to pack his belongings.  
  
Once he'd finished, the young man started for the door, but Jack stood in his way.  
  
"Jack..."  
  
"There was nothing going on between me and that woman, Will."  
  
"You don't need to explain yourself to me, Jack. You never promised me anything."  
  
That last statement ripped a fresh wound at the pirate's heart.  
  
"But, I want... I -need- you to understand, Will," Jack pleaded. "She just sat on my lap and kissed me. She meant nothing to me. ...Hell, I didn't even know the bitch!"  
  
Will looked up at him, and for the first time since that awful moment, Jack saw his eyes. There was a sad softness to them, but there was also desperate hope. Encouraged, the pirate grabbed Will's hands, tightly entwining his fingers with the other's.  
  
"I'm not very good with words, Will. And I'm even worse at making and keeping promises. But, I want you to believe me when I say there won't be anyone else. Not anymore."  
  
For a moment, Jack wasn't sure what was going through his lover's head. His eyes were cast to the ground and Jack was too afraid of what he might see if he tilted up the other's face. Then, Will let out a shaky sigh and rested his head on Jack's shoulder. When he caressed his lover's hair, the pirate realized he'd been shaking. He let out a choked-up laugh of relief.  
  
He leaned against the closed door with Will's weight resting on him. When he felt fingers tugging at his buttons, he couldn't help but smile. He let his lover continue, while he just leaned back and ran his fingers through the other's hair. Then, Will pulled away to push off his shirt. Jack's smile widened as he heard the other's soft exclamation.  
  
Freshly inked over Jack's heart was one word.  
  
Will's. 


End file.
